


殊途同归（KK）16

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	殊途同归（KK）16

殊途同归（KK）16

16

 

堂本光一不爱吃甜腻的东西，单是甜还能接受，要是再加上黏糊糊他就一点儿也受不了，豆沙馅儿就是其中让他最受不了的佼佼者。

 

但那天在舌尖里化开的那一点豆沙馅儿的味道，却不像是甜在舌尖，更像是甜在心里。

 

人的心思活泛了，在宅子里的时候也就不会拘在房子里，堂本光一在这宅子里的生活就越发的自然起来。他会在这诺大的宅子里四处溜达，这里的每一个仆人做起活来都无比认真，整体的工作安排井然有序，而堂本刚近身的一切事物都是酒田管家亲手打理的，包括一色的饭食。

 

不过他并没有发现这个家里有任何其他的产业的迹象，但出门时他听闻中居内大臣的剧毒已经被解开，可见堂本刚是真的有本事以此作为安身立命的本钱。

 

只是堂本光一现在对这个并没有太深的探究欲，而是日日跟在酒田管家身边学着做饭。他之前也不是一窍不通，普通的蒸米煮菜也做得来，只是堂本刚每天吃的饭食一向精巧，他是绝对做不来的，跟着酒田管家学也显得笨拙，只是在堂本刚不知道的时候自己琢磨，不愿意在他身边露怯。

 

“今儿也去跟你学做饭了？”

 

“现在还在厨房里练习呢，要我叫他过来吗？”

 

酒田是十来岁的时候被冈田准一捡回家的，那时候冈田准一已经四十出头冒出了几丝白发，兴许是惦记着如果自己有一天离开，总有段时间堂本刚是没人陪着的，一直悉心教导着酒田。而在他离世之后，酒田也的确遵守着他的遗愿打理着堂本刚宅子里的大小事务，照顾着堂本刚，而现在轮到酒田来操心这件事情了。

 

酒田记得冈田准一缠绵病榻那段时间，有一日清晨的时候醒得很早，自己做了热汤送过去的时候，冈田半躺在床铺上冲他招了招手让他坐到自己身边来。

 

“刚他其实是个很寂寞的人，我走之后，你要好好照顾他，还有，若是他有了喜欢的人，你记得要在我坟前告诉我。”

 

酒田那个时候并不理解冈田准一所说的寂寞是什么意思，他总觉得刚先生既然无所不能，那自然是应该没有任何遗憾的事情，哪怕是冈田先生的离世，不也是说会有再重逢的那一天吗？

 

后来刚先生说要入世，但凡有缘能走进他的桃花林的人，都可以和他做一笔交易。自此之后这宅子里边陆续的有人送人进来，酒田一边继续着他的工作，一边冷眼观察着这些人，指望着能有谁有资格最终留在这宅院当中陪伴着刚先生。

 

日子过得久了他逐渐明白一件事情，像刚先生这样无所不能的人，需要的对象并不是像菟丝花一样攀附着他的人。而是能在他漫漫无限的生命当中，至少短暂的陪伴他给他支撑的人。

 

冈田先生是这样的人，但两个人的情谊只仅于友情。据说当年冈田先生娶妻的时候，刚先生曾经大发雷霆，家里能摔出一声响的瓷器都没能幸免于难。不过酒田进家门的时候，冈田先生的妻子已经病逝，他听过刚先生问冈田先生为什么不肯和他做交易。

 

“生死有命，不必强求。更何况，我唯一可以和我的妻子比重的东西，就是你我的友情。刚，你会换么？”

 

“那有什么不能换，你这辈子忘了我还有下辈子呀，你下辈子可不一定遇得到她，我不吃亏。”

 

他在房门外听见冈田先生笑。

 

“也就你的脑袋瓜里能想出这些内容，刚啊，其实人的一辈子是挺短的，你想想我们遇见几十年，感觉也就一晃眼就过去了。我这辈子和她相爱过，即便下辈子遇不到也没关系，你下辈子的时候可不许告诉我这件事情。”

 

“不过啊，我还是想看看，刚会喜欢什么样的人。”

 

“要是小准喜欢男生的话，也许我会喜欢小准噢。”

 

“可别说了，我成亲的时候跟个闹别扭的小孩儿似的，她还真以为你有这个意思。”

 

酒田在堂本刚身边呆的久了之后，也大着胆子问过自己心中的疑惑，问他是不是真的喜欢冈田。

 

“那个时候生气，更多是因为觉得他成亲了就不再是自己的朋友而是别人的丈夫，的确是在闹小孩子脾气。”

 

 

堂本刚倒并没有觉得他问这样的问题冒犯，端着茶杯笑眯眯的回答他，仿佛也想起自己当年在房子里摔杯子摔花瓶恨不得要把整个家砸了的样子。

 

“不过啊，我有时候也会想，像小准对他的妻子那样，我什么时候也会对一个人动心呢？”

 

 

酒田有时候会看着堂本刚一个人坐在院子里望着那些鸢尾花发呆，神情里透露着些许怀念。即便被送进这院子又被留下的人并不算少，但却从来没哪个人有资格在这个时候陪他一起坐着。

 

他总希望着，在自己有生之年里真的能站在冈田的墓前跟他报告刚先生有了心上人的事情。

 

 

酒田是在三皇子找寻着渠道把堂本光一送进宅院里的时候知道这个人的，三皇子自认做得密不透风，但对于时刻监控着能够有门道送人到宅院里来的酒田来说，知道有人要送了人来这件事情是很轻易的，再之后他就把得到的堂本光一的画像交给了堂本刚。

 

他知道这个人肯定会被送进来的，哪怕后来刚先生告诉他这是三皇子要送起来的人——那点算计根本不会被刚先生看在眼里，而这张脸的确足够精致。

 

在听闻了堂本光一是皇子手底下最出色的死士之后，刚先生似乎对这个人颇有兴趣，甚至起了要收服他的心思，把家里之前那些人都给了钱打发走了。酒田觉得这些事情无关痛痒，只要刚先生觉得开心就可以了。

 

 

不过自从那日堂本光一出了宅院，回来的时候带了自己做的点心，而外面并没有任何风言风语指向中居正广的毒是刚先生解的，酒田就有了自己的小心思。

 

 

他绝对不怀疑刚先生是可以拿的住堂本光一的心思的，而堂本光一这个人进入府邸之后他一直冷眼看着，是一个意志坚定值得托付的人。若是他百年之后能有这样一个人陪在刚先生身边，他也算不愧对冈田先生的教诲，因此在堂本光一提出想跟他学习料理的时候，酒田不仅没有拒绝，反而如同当年冈田准一教导他一般用心的教导堂本光一。

 

 

而堂本刚在他问起是否需要叫堂本光一过来的时候摇了摇头，说自己亲自去看看好了，酒田识趣的没有跟上去，只在原地蹲下身带着笑意的收拾堂本刚留在桌子上的茶杯。

 

酒田跟在堂本刚身边的时间长了，渐渐地就理解了当年冈田准一跟他说的那些话。刚先生看起来是无所不能的人，但其实他没有体验过作为一个人应当拥有的感情，得到什么都太容易，就无法去懂得珍惜。冈田准一填补了友情的 那部分空白，而现在，酒田很期待堂本光一是不是能填上爱情那部分。

 

堂本刚踱步走到厨房门口的时候，堂本光一正在里面聚精会神的处理一条鱼，本该握着武士刀的手笨拙的握着一柄尖刀，费力的挑着鱼肉里的鱼刺。堂本刚吃东西挑嘴，这阵子爱吃淡水鱼，鱼刺多的要命，他自己一根刺也不愿意看见，端上桌的都是白白嫩嫩的鱼肉。

 

堂本光一的动作很慢，看得堂本刚都担心他下一秒会割破手指。偏偏堂本光一自己做的特别认真，身后的头发照旧绑了根辫子，刘海垂在脸庞偶尔被他的呼吸吹起来，眼睛认真的瞅着面前的鱼，仿佛在做什么了不起的大事一样。

 

堂本刚自己很少到厨房来，做饭是会的，从前也就是一年偶尔有那么几次兴致来了做给冈田准一吃。他身上穿着质地上好的和服，也实在和厨房里收拾整洁也显得脏乱的环境格格不入。堂本光一在酒田给准备的衣服里总是挑没什么花纹的穿，但暗色的衣服穿在他身上有种别样的美感。

 

 

宽大的袖笼一丝不苟的挽起来，露出线条紧绷的小臂——抱着自己的时候非常有安全感。

 

 

堂本刚站在门外就这么认真的看着，直到堂本光一在切炸好的鱼块的时候真的切伤了手。

 

“嘶……”

 

 

割破的手指被含在了堂本刚的嘴里，柔软的舌头轻轻舔舐着伤口，温热的触感让堂本光一下意识的丢掉了手里的刀，眼睛眨也不眨的看向堂本刚。

 

堂本刚却没看他，觉得血不怎么流了之后，从怀里掏出手帕来包裹住了他手指上的伤口，轻轻的在上面系了一个结。

 

 

“刚先生……”

 

手被人握在手里，堂本光一觉得懊恼极了，他本来是想偷偷的学习做料理，等到能出师了再做给堂本刚吃，现在却刚好被堂本刚看到他笨拙的割破手指的样子。

 

“既然做好了就让我尝尝啊，筷子呢？”

 

不情不愿的把筷子递到堂本刚手上，看着他夹了切好的鱼块放进嘴里，然后笑眯眯的看向自己。

 

“不好吃。”

 

堂本刚好笑的看着堂本光一脸上的表情变得有点委屈起来，这炸鱼说不上不好吃也说不上好吃，他就是故意想逗逗他。

 

“不高兴啦？”

 

“……没有。”

 

“这得怪酒田教的不好，去鱼池里再抓只鱼来，我亲自教你。”

 

 

堂本光一听话的去抓了鱼，擦干净手之后看着堂本刚让仆人帮他把衣袖也挽起来，接着动作利落的处理鱼，没多久雪白的鱼肉就和皮刺分离被丢进鸡蛋液里，油锅里传来炸东西的声音听起来就勾人食欲。堂本刚指节分明的手指摁着金黄的炸鱼切成块，也不用摆盘了，直接递到了堂本光一嘴边。

 

“怎么样？”

 

“……嗯，好吃……”

 

但比起舌尖上的美味，堂本光一的眼神根本就没有离开过堂本刚的脸，他好像从来没有见过堂本刚在他面前看起来这么开心，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，像个小孩子似的。

 

切开的另一块堂本刚自己放进了嘴里，嚼啊嚼的吞下去，吞咽的时候喉头滑动的动作让堂本光一无意识的跟着吞咽起来。

 

这几天天气晴朗，堂本刚也不怎么赖床了，每日起来的时候不会在他怀里拽着他的衣角哼哼唧唧的不愿意睁开眼睛，反而有时他醒来的时候怀里已经空了，堂本刚已经坐在院子里面晒太阳。

 

最重要的是，自从他身上的那道疤消失之后，他再也没抱过堂本刚。

 

睡还是睡在一起的，也还是能把人抱在怀里的——堂本刚好像也很中意躺在他的怀里睡觉，但是进一步的接触就没有了。两个人的情事里，堂本刚多半时候都是主导的那一个，什么时候开始什么时候结束，快一点慢一点，都是他说了算。因而当堂本刚看起来只想睡觉的时候，堂本光一也不敢造次，只能老老实实的充当着自己抱枕的角色。

 

他是真的想留在这里生活，但是多年的武士生活让他身体力行地遵守着上下尊卑关系，而堂本刚看起来又那么神秘而无所不能，让他又忍不住生出一些敬畏之心。身体上的反应无法抑制，内心里却只得强压着这些反应。

 

但是此刻堂本刚的脸颊嘟着，因为吃了油炸的鱼嘴角还带着亮晶晶的油光，那双圆眼睛里不再是一贯笑眯眯却冷静的情绪，而真的带了些货真价实的欢喜，这样堂本光一一瞬间觉得面前这个人可亲起来。

 

 

他向前迈了一步，还包着手帕的手握住了堂本刚纤细的手腕，吞咽了一口口水之后开了口。

 

“刚先生……可以……可以做吗？”

 

青天白日的说什么呢！

 

 

嘴里还嚼着鱼肉的堂本刚愣了愣，他们不是明明在说做饭的话题吗怎么突然问起了这种问题？什么做不做的这还是白天呢？他虽然从来没压抑过自己的欲望，但真还没干过白日宣淫这种事情，好歹也是神宫里长大的。

 

可偏偏堂本光一看过来的眼神特别的真挚，在他没有反应之后对方又往他的方向靠了靠，本来握着他手腕的手往袖子里的方向探进去，宽大的和服衣摆让他非常顺利的就摸到了自己的肩膀。

 

 

“不可以吗？”

 

边这么问在他肩膀上的手却不停的婆娑着，炙热的温度透过衣服传到他身上，也让堂本刚觉得热起来。

 

非要说起来的话，好像也没有什么不可以。

 

也就稍微露出了这么点犹豫的神色，立刻就被面前的人捉住了，因为要烧热水的缘故离厨房最近的就是浴室，堂本光一都没等着堂本刚点头，只是确认了他没有拒绝之后就把他整个人横抱起来，阔步迈进了浴室里。

 

他跟着酒田先生这些日子也听对方说了一些堂本刚的生活习惯，比如这间浴室里是一直都有热水的，方便堂本刚想起来的时候就可以立即过来泡泡热水。

 

仆人们向来训练有素，根本不会有人在这个时候没眼色的出现在主人面前，堂本光一顺利的抱着堂本刚一路进了浴室，刚进门就闻到了淡淡的酒香。

 

宽大的躺椅旁边支了一个小桌子，上面摆了一瓶烧酒，但明显这样的酒香味并非来自封着口的酒瓶里。堂本光一吸了吸鼻子，很快就发现这酒香味来自于池子里的水。被他抱在怀里身上的和服有些乱了的堂本刚随手拆了自己的发髻，勾着堂本光一的脖子轻轻的叹气。

 

“本来午后是打算好好的泡一个澡的，还提前吩咐酒田往池子里倒了酒，是瓶陈年佳酿呢。”

 

“不许就这么进池子，不然我绝对杀了你。”

 

堂本光一丝毫不怀疑对方是可以轻易的取了自己性命的，但是在整个人都窝在自己怀里的时候说出这样的话，比起威胁倒更像是在调情，而且这不就是默许了他可以进行下一步动作的意思嘛。

 

堂本光一弯下腰把堂本刚放在躺椅上，也许因为空气里都弥漫着酒香，堂本刚的耳朵尖有些发红，却还是像往常一样抬起的胳膊等待自己伺候他脱掉他的外衣。堂本光一亲了亲他的耳朵尖，并没有伸手去脱他的衣服，只是简单粗暴的扯了扯腰带让衣服更宽敞些。

 

 

堂本刚被他这样有些奇怪的举动搞得有点发懵，眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛看着他。

 

而堂本光一看起来并没打算解释，他半跪在躺椅边上握住了堂本刚的脚，白皙的脚趾因为被注视者而羞耻的卷曲起来，让堂本光一觉得无比的可爱。他低下头去亲吻堂本刚的脚背，湿热的舌头舔在脚趾中间的缝隙，让坐在躺椅上的人微微的颤抖起来。

 

“光一……光一君……”

 

 

比正常男人要的尺寸要小得多的脚被他握在手里，堂本光一顺着脚踝，一路向上的亲吻着，腰带被拉松的和服让他很容易能掀得开，半遮半露隐隐约约能看到堂本刚里面穿着的红色兜裆裤的边角，这样的画面刺激着他的视觉，让他感觉多日没有被安抚的下身蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

堂本光一现在简直像是无师自通一样，躺在躺椅上把堂本刚抱在怀里，手伸进他的和服下摆里，拉扯着兜裆裤去触碰刚的性器，实在觉得兜裆裤碍事之后才把它扯下来，整个手握住了堂本刚微微抬头的下身，毫不客气的套弄起来。

 

这个动作让他极方便的能亲吻堂本刚的后颈，因为下身的刺激堂本刚整个人都有些蜷缩的状态露出了整个后颈完美的曲线，让堂本光一欲罢不能的不断亲吻撕咬着，留下属于自己的痕迹。

 

虽然从来没试着取悦过别人，但是堂本光一自己还是给自己用手释放过的，没几下的调整之后就掌握了诀窍，指尖不断骚动着堂本刚性器的铃口，手掌来回摩擦着，间或用虎口卡住他的性器根部，揉捏他的阴囊，感受着在自己怀里的堂本刚的身体绷得越来越紧，可爱的小嘴里吐露出来的是断断续续的粘腻呻吟。

 

堂本刚射出来的时候后颈都有些微微出汗了，持续的高潮让他身体紧绷着，左手紧扣着躺椅的扶手，圆滚滚的脸蛋红红的，轻声叫了一声光一的名字。

 

 

甜软的喊他名字的声音对堂本光一简直像是鼓励一样，粘着堂本刚精液的手长驱直入的探入到他的身体里，进进出出的开拓着只属于自己的后穴。

 

这是一场由堂本光一主导的情事。

 

当他把粗粝的性器整个插进堂本刚的后穴里，听着他断断续续的呻吟，手掌在他滑腻的大腿上胡乱的揉捏着的时候，堂本光一几乎感觉到了绝顶的高潮。

 

抱着这个人，打开这个人的身体，完全拥有这个人的感觉。

 

他不能想到任何比这更让他觉得满足的事情了。

 

他一下一下的进攻着，几乎是要把堂本刚整个人都揉进自己的身体里，后穴紧紧的吸着他的性器，每一下退出来的时候都不肯放开。而穴道里高热柔软的触觉也让他欲罢不能，不断加快着动作，试图插入到更深的地方。

 

堂本刚被他操得整个人都快要缩成一团，华贵的和服在他身上皱皱巴巴的挡不住春光，纤细白皙的双腿交叉着，紧紧蜷缩着脚趾承受着他的抽插。堂本光一抱着怀里的人毫不知辛苦的不断抽插，直到把积攒了这么些时日的精液全部射进堂本刚的身体里。

 

这次他痛快的拔出了自己的性器，然后站在躺椅跟前看着躺在上面的堂本刚。

 

散落的长发挡住了他的脸颊，但也挡不住满脸的绯红。侧躺着的堂本刚双腿纠缠着，身体微微颤抖，身上的和服早就什么都挡不住了，露出被操的发红的后穴来，随着身体的颤抖一收一缩的让堂本光一射进去的精液有些滴落出来。

 

那个高高在上的仿佛可以主宰一切的堂本刚大人，现在就如同任由自己摆弄的人偶一样，身体里充满了自己射进去的精液，怎么能不让人感觉到满足？

 

直到堂本光一拿一边的水盆接了水用棉布擦拭了两个人的身体，又重新打了水清洗了刚后穴里的东西，堂本刚才乐意窝在他怀里被他抱进放了酒的浴池里。

 

软绵绵的身体半点力气也不愿意使，整个的靠在自己的怀里，堂本光一心满意足的婆娑着堂本刚柔软的腰肢，半点也不介意被当做靠椅。

 

 

看着堂本刚闭目养神的模样，堂本光一咬着自己的下唇犹豫了半天，总算是开了口。

 

“刚先生……我能一直陪在你身边吗？”

 

堂本刚没有睁开眼睛，但在他听到这个问题的时候身体明显僵了一下。

 

从前从来没有人敢这样对自己，他堂本光一倒是胆子大，偏偏自己还不觉得生气。但是要说什么长久的陪着自己，冈田准一尚且做不到，什么都不了解的堂本光一又凭什么说出这样的话呢？

 

刚在心底里叹气，算了，他又何必要强求什么，本来这世界也不会有人能一直陪在他身边。他曾经探求过如何去给一个普通人无尽的生命，但在还没有想到办法之前就放弃了这个念头。

 

无尽的生命这样无趣，两个人如果到头来相看两厌，倒是枉费了最初时候的那份心意。不如就短暂的相会一场，也许等到自己遇到他的下一世的时候，也能会心一笑的想起曾经的点滴。

 

于是他睁开了眼睛，笑眯眯的在堂本光一的额头上落下亲吻。

 

“光一君不想离开之前，我绝不会赶你走的。”


End file.
